


Dead Man Walking

by jenna221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen, Halloween, Halloweenlock 2015, Headcanon, Holmes Brothers, Initially he wanted to be a pirate, Missing Scene, Mycroft is not an Ice Man, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Reichenbach, They are ordinary underneath 'all that'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone call and a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man Walking

It’s Halloween night when Mycroft gets the phone call. He winces at the static, tries to act like his heart is not in his throat. “Yes?”

Sherlock’s voice is higher pitched than usual: “I can’t-I can’t do it. You’ve got to get me out. Please.”

Mycroft closes his eyes. But, he simply cannot let his worry show. He knows Sherlock needs familiarity to ground him.

“Don’t be illogical, brother mine,” he replies smoothly. “You and I both know you have, can, and will manage-”

Sherlock’s laughter is brutal in its falsity. “Oh, please. I’m a dead man walking. Surely you of all people can see-”

“Well, you know,” Mycroft cuts in, “it is the season for ghosts to return.”

A pause. Then, a typically wry response: “Dead men tell no tales.”

And, in a rush, Mycroft remembers past summers of sailing, buried treasure, and pieces of eight- when everything was much, much simpler.

Of course, he doesn’t share this. He just quirks an eyebrow, says, “Avast ye, matey,” in an appalling accent. And Sherlock’s surprised genuine chuckle is worth it. “Not long now, Sherlock,” Mycroft adds, but he says it so quietly so they both can pretend he hasn’t said it at all. “I promise.”

A shaky sigh. “…Okay. Oh, and My-”

The line dies. Mycroft’s jaw tightens. Enough. Enough of this. Time to brush up on his Serbian. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on my tumblr [here.](http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/132423919265/sherlockian-1881-jenna221b-cloakstone69)


End file.
